Cyclopentadiene (CPD) and its dimer dicyclopentadiene (DCPD) are highly desired raw materials used throughout the chemical industry in a wide range of products such as polymeric materials, polyester resins, synthetic rubbers, solvents, fuels, fuel additives, etc. In addition, cyclopentane and cyclopentene are useful as solvents, and cyclopentene may be used as a monomer to produce polymers and as a starting material for other high value chemicals.
Cyclopentadiene (CPD) is currently a minor byproduct of liquid fed steam cracking (for example, naphtha and heavier feed). As existing and new steam cracking facilities shift to lighter feeds, less CPD is produced while demand for CPD is rising. High cost due to supply limitations impacts the potential end product use of CPD in polymers. More CPD-based polymer products and other high value products could be produced, if additional CPD could be produced, at unconstrained rates and preferably at a cost lower than recovery from steam cracking.
It was previously discovered that CPD may be produced as the primary product from plentiful C5 feedstock using a catalyst system in a process to produce CPD while minimizing production of light (C4−) byproducts. In view of this discovery, there remains a need for optimization of catalyst formulation used in the catalyst system. This invention meets this and other needs.
Related publications include US 2017/121253; and US 2017/121247.